Beginnings: How It All Began
by ShadowDragon07
Summary: She woke up in an old, abandoned ship, believed to have been wiped from her 'families' memories and cast far from them all. But when she meets one of them again, she believes he wanted them to come back together. What is their greater purpose?
1. Prologue

Genre: SRMTHFG!

Title: Beginnings: How It All Began

Summary: She woke up in an old, abandoned ship, believed to have been wiped from her 'family's' memories and cast far from them all. But when she meets one of them again, she believes _he_ wanted them to come back together. What is their greater purpose? And as she goes out to find them all, what dangers will they face?

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG! just my oc's and this story

Pairings: None as of yet

Just to let you know...this is my first story to be submitted, so please go easy on me.

* * *

**Prologue**

**********************

_-Beep- -Beep- -Beep- _

She groaned as she slowly woke up, opening her eyes to see something metal over her eyes and an oxygen mask over her mouth.

She felt around her and realized she was in some kind of tube filled with liquid and some kind of helmet on her head.

She raised her hands and felt the helmet for some release switch.

She felt an object on the helmet over her ear, finding a small button on the rounded side (the main part of the antenna).

She pressed the button and the metal piece covering her eyes lifted up into the helmet.

She could now see everything around her.

She was, in fact, inside a tube filled with silver liquid.

The small room she was in was full of medical and scientific equipment, some she faintly remembered.

She tried to move forward to get a better look at the outside, but something on the back of the helmet jerked her backwards.

She lifted her hand and felt around behind her head, coming in contact with some kind of metal tube.

She followed it down to the back of her head, where it was connected to some sort of socket.

This confused her.

_'Why am I here? What is this place? How did I get here?'_

She looked around the room again, hoping something would spark a memory.

She slowly turned around in the tube, scanning the entire room.

Finally, she saw what she was unknowingly looking for, the screen.

It was black from being put on standby, but she looked more specifically at the symbol in the middle of the screen, flashing every now and then.

It was a small oval with a circle on each side and one on top.

A lightning bolt was down the center of the oval, two tiny dots on either side of the bolt.

All together, it looked like a basic form of a face.

That's when all her memories flooded back to her at once, causing her a little pain as she closed her eyes.

**********************

Seven monkeys of various colors;

a man in a blue robe smiling down at her with a brown haired, brown eyed man beside him;

a green baby monkey being born;

another set of monkeys, four of them also colored differently;

a set of twin baby monkeys being born;

all of them being turned into robot monkeys;

given a silver helmet like the monkeys;

training with them;

the monkeys memories being erased;

being led into a tube;

then everything went black.

**********************

To be continued.......

* * *

Well....that's the first part of my story. Comments are greatly appreciated. If you must flame me....please go easy on me, I tried my best....


	2. Aierow, Astro, and Ally

Genre: SRMTHFG!

Title: Beginnings: How It All Began

Summary: She woke up in an old, abandoned ship, believed to have been wiped from her 'family's' memories and cast far from them all. But when she meets one of them again, she believes _he_ wanted them to come back together. What is their greater purpose? And as she goes out to find them all, what dangers will they face?

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG! just my oc's and this story

Pairings: None as of yet

Just to let you know...this is my first story to be submitted, so please go easy on me.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Aierow, Astro, and Ally_

**********************

She opened her sky blue eyes and reached for the jack in her head, easily pulling it out.

She then raised her hand towards the small dial on the control panel under the main screen, using her telekinesis to pull the lever down, emptying the tube.

The mask retracted into her helmet as the glass around the tube split in half and opened, allowing her to get out.

She stumbled a bit, not used to using her legs and muscles yet.

"Now, to see where my coordinates are."

She said, punching in some buttons and turning on the screen, which showed a lush planet and a rocky surface the ship she was in was on.

She shifter her eyes from the screen to a smaller one to the side, reading the numbers that appeared.

"Hmm, it seems I have been sent to Deradona Prime....medium population of animals and beings."

Suddenly, her antenna's began to blink, catching her attention.

"Hmm...Trouble...But where?" She then shrugged. "Oh, well.....guess I'll just have to go out and have a look around for the one in danger."

She pulled her right glove off, giving a quick once over of the metal hand (looks like human version of the monkey's hand), checking to see if anything looked damaged or rusted.

Finding nothing, she placed the glove back on and headed towards the exit of the ship.

A small bag of oatmeal cookies on a table caught he attention before she got to the door.

An unknown feeling overcame her, almost seeming to tell her to take them with her.

_'Weird, but I've never ignored my feeling before. Shouldn't start now, these could come in handy.'_

She then shoved the small bag into her pants pocket, opening the hatch and going outside.

**********************

When she got outside, she scanned the area, trying to determine where the feeling of trouble had come from.

A tingling feeling in her brain came from her right, and she turned to look in that direction, seeing nothing but rocks and sand.

Sighing, she turned and went in that direction, deciding against using her jet pack she picked up from a table in the ship.

As she walked farther from the ship and closer into the rocky terrain, the tingling feeling slowly became stronger.

Just as she hopped down from a rocky ridge, she heard a monkey like scream, followed by a terrifying roar.

She smirked, saying, "Guess that's what I'm looking for." then quickly running off in the direction of the roar.

When she finally reached her destination, she came upon an enraging sight.

A four legged beast with long, dagger sharp fangs had a familiar creature cornered at a rock wall.

A white robot monkey was cowering before it, baring its teeth threateningly.

It had sky blue eyes, much like her own (and Chiro's) and a gray chest, strip on its helmet, mouth, feet, and thing coming from the antennas (what's supposed to be white is now gray). And it had a black ribbon with a gold bell on it tied around its neck.

The only other difference, was it had two metal bars on its back, connected to a ball with another bar connected to it, instead of a jet pack.

Then she noticed something that angered her even more.

Two baby monkeys were cowering behind the monkey, who she remembered to be their mother.

They were all injured, the mother more than the babies.

The beast stepped closer to the trio, drool running down its jaws as it growled menacingly at them, causing the mother to pull them closer and growl more threateningly.

**********************

She couldn't take it anymore, jumping down towards the beast with an enraged battle cry.

The mother and beast both looked up in surprise, just as the girl landed on the beasts back, then slamming her fist into its back.

Angered, it tried to buck her off, but she grabbed one of the horns on its head and hung on.

The mother just stood there, shocked and confused, not knowing what to do.

The girl grew angrier as the beast continued to try and buck her off.

Finally, she raised her hand, which glowed yellow and began to spark.

She then slammed her fist down onto the beast's head, yelling, "Electric Slam!"

The beast gave a final roar, then fell to the ground, unconscious and paralyzed.

Sure that the beast wouldn't be waking up soon, she then turned her attention to the trio, the mother looking at her warily.

She calmly got up, causing the mother to growl at her threateningly.

She just looked at her calmly, then spoke.

"Do not fret, Young Aierow, for I am not your enemy."

The mother, Aierow, stopped growling, surprised that she could understand the girl before her.

She tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"H How can I understand you? Then you can understand me too?"

At her nod, she became more confused.

"How?"

The girl slowly walked up to Aierow, who was still a little wary, and bent down on one knee.

"It is because you and I have a power deep within us, the Power Primate.

Other than allowing us to speak with others with the Power Primate, it grants us with powers unlike any other being."

"But why us?" She asked.

The girl smiled, placing her hand on top of Aierow's head, causing her to look up in curiosity.

"It is because you are one of seven robot monkeys created together to fight for the good of the universe. And I am Angel, leader of the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force, First Generation."

**********************

Aierow looked at Angel confused.

"But...Why can I not remember this?"

Angel looked down sadly.

"Your creator and a man decided it would be safer for you and the others to forget about us, but it seems he decided I should be remembered after all."

She then looked down at the babies, the black one was still cowering as the white one looked at her from behind Aierow curiously.

"How are the kids?"

Aierow looked back at the white one that looked a lot like her.

The only difference from the normal monkeys (H.F.), was her mouth, feet, and chest were still gray, she had the same thing on her back as Aierow, and there was a black star in the middle of her gray chest. Otherwise, she looked just like one of the monkey team.

"Ally is fine, just a little spooked. But I think Astro has a cold."

Angel looked at the black baby laying under Aierow, just slightly shaking.

If anyone didn't know any better, they would've sworn it was a baby version of Antauri. His fur was a little darker than Antauri's fur, and he had a silver moon on his white chest. His eyes were a mystifying aqua blue, mixed with olive green, making it a type of sea green/olive blue color.

Angel instantly notice his cheeks were a little red, and he was breathing a little hard, but it wasn't that bad.

Angel reached down, feeling his forehead and finding it a little warm.

"He's not that bad, but we should get back to my ship and check him out."

Aierow nodded and allowed Angel to gently pick him up, her doing the same with Ally.

Angel activated her jet pack as the bars on Aierow's back lifted up and released smaller bars, making it look like metal angel's wings.

The two took to the air, heading back to Angel's ship.

**********************

When they got inside, Angel placed Astro on a table beside the tube she woke up in.

She then looked around the ship for any type of medical stuff.

She finally opened one of the cabinets and found a small box. Opening it, she found a few medical supplies, but not enough for what she needed.

She sighed and brought over what she found.

"It do not know very much about doctoring, but I can get a basic idea of what's ailing him."

Aierow nodded and looked down at Astro worriedly.

Angel kneeled down and brushed her thumb across his cheek, causing Astro to look up at her tiredly.

"Astro, can you open your mouth for me?"

He nodded and opened his mouth, allowing for Angel to stick the popsicle stick on his tongue and shine the flashlight in his mouth.

She removed the stick and picked up a thermometer.

"Ok Astro, I want you to open your mouth again and lift up your tongue."

When he did so, she gently placed it under his tongue.

"You can close your mouth now, but be careful of the thermometer. When I tell you to, we'll take it out, ok?"

He nodded as he sat up on the table, then started looking around as Angel turned to look at Aierow.

"So...Aierow. How much do you remember. I know he wouldn't let you forget everything."

Aierow nodded, then closed her eyes and concentrated.

"I know my name, my children's names and about them...and who their father is. I have powers and my hands can transform. I know all my moves and training. And I know I have seven other siblings, but whether they're male or female, I do not know."

Angel nodded. "That's a good start."

She then turned to Astro, who was going cross eyed from trying to look at the thermometer in his mouth.

Angel chuckled. "Ok, Astro, I'll take it out now."

She grabbed the end of it and slid it out of his mouth, looking at the tiny red line inside it.

"Hmm...It seems he has a bit of a fever all right. 99.5 degrees."

**********************

They were startled when a grumbling noise floated around the room, Angel looking down at the embarrassed looking Astro.

She chuckled. "Are you hungry, Astro?"

At his nod, she turned to the other two.

"What about you two? Are you also hungry?"

Ally shyly nodded as Aierow looked down.

"I don't want us to be a burden for you, Miss Angel."

Angel, smiling, placing her hand on top of Aierow's head and causing her to look up at Angel curiously.

"You're not going to be a burden for me, Aierow. We are a team, and a team sticks together and shares their problems. That's how we grow stronger, together. And you can just call me Angel. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Aierow smiled and nodded, then Angel got up.

"Now, let's see if there's any food in this ship."

**********************

Angel looked everywhere, but couldn't find any scrap of food.

Blinking, she remembered the small bag of oatmeal cookies she had found and put in her pocket before she left the ship.

Digging around in her pocket, she finally found her prize, saying with pride, "Aha! Here they are!"

She then walked over to the three, fishing out two treats, breaking one of them in half.

"Here you go guys, eat up."

"Thank you, Angel." Aierow spoke softly, taking her piece.

Ally's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and a smile broke out on her little face at the sight of the 'huge' cookie.

She scampered over as Angel bent down onto one knee, handing the halved cookie to her.

"Tank 'ou!" She said in a cute, babyish way, then sitting on the floor and chewing on the tasty treat.

Angel then looked at Astro, who was staring at the cookie hungrily.

She knew he wouldn't be able to eat it in the feverish state he was in now, so she broke off a small piece and squished it a little in between her thumb and first finger, softening it up enough that he could easily eat it.

**********************

She then handed it to him, gaining a "Thank 'ou." from him.

She did that for him until it was all gone.

Once they had all eaten, Angel put the bag on the table and stood up.

"What are we to do now, Angel?" Aierow asked, Angel heading towards the main screen.

She typed a few buttons and the tube disappeared into the floor, being covered by a panel, then spoke.

"That's very easy, Aierow. We are going to go and find the rest of our team, our family."

She pressed a button that was supposed to turn the ship on, but, instead, it popped and sparks shot out of it.

Angel quickly retracted her hand before it could get burned, an irritated look on her face.

"But first, we have to find a repair station and fix this blasted ship. We should also search for a place to stock up on food and medical supplies. But first, we must get this rusted heap off the ground and into space, there are no technologies advanced enough on this primitive planet to meet our needs."

Angel then started typing in the manual code to start the ship.

Angel held her hand over the last button to manually start the ship, saying, "Well, here goes something...I hope." and pressing the button down.

She sighed in relief when the turbines began to turn and the ship slowly began to purr, signifying that it was running.

**********************

The harmonious sound was shattered as a clanking sound ripped through the ship, sounding like someone tossing rocks into a car muffler, then screeching as pipes moaned and slid across one another.

They quickly covered their ears, flinching in pain until the sound dulled down to small creaks every now and then.

"THAT was real pleasant!" Angel growled out, irritated once again.

She typed in some more codes and felt the hydraulics system lift them off the ground.

**********************

She pressed another button and a light saying **'closing landing gear'** blinked.

She turned on the boosters, feeling them fire up and propelling them forward.

The ship was shaky at first, but slowly smoothed out until it jerked only a tiny bit.

Aierow walked up to stand beside Angel, looking at the screen as it flickered to life, revealing the black vastness of space.

Aierow's eyes widened in awe.

"Wow! It's so beautiful!"

Angel only smirked, then typed on the computer panel again.

Smaller pictures appeared on the edges of the screen, showing numbers, coordinates, and details in various languages.

"Computer, set course for the nearest ship repair station."

The screen then showed a diagram of space, a dot signifying them and their destination appearing, along with a line to show their course.

It then show the estimated time it would take to get there.

_'Hmm...Kobalta Vessel Repairing Station....It will take us about a day to get there on the plotted course with the rockets set as they are. That gives us time to get a little rest before we get there.'_

"Alright guys, we're going to rest for a while. I'll keep watch for any trouble."

"But, what about- " Angel cut off Aierow.

"As your leader, this is an order." She then smiled.

"Besides, you guys look about ready to fall flat out right this moment, am I right?"

Aierow didn't answer, she knew Angel was right.

Angel smiled when Aierow said nothing, then went over to an area in the right corner of the ship, a large rectangular object covered by a cloth.

She pulled off the cloth, revealing a basic bed with a single pillow and cover.

"You guys can sleep here. It's not the best bed in the world, but it will do until we find something more proper."

**********************

Aierow nodded and silently picked up Alley as Angel went over and got Astro, all of them heading to the bed.

Aierow placed Ally on the bed before getting up herself, pulling back the cover so Ally can get under and Angel can put Astro down.

Once they were under, Aierow crawled under and wrapping her arm over the two protectively.

Angel gently pulled the cover over them, smiling warmly at the cute scene.

She then walked towards the screen, sitting in a chair that lifted out of the floor and looked at the screen.

A frown slowly crossing her features as she thought of the long journey ahead of them.

What perils are they in for? Will they find all of their team members? What has destiny planned out for them? And will they ever see _them_ again?

**********************

To be continued.....

* * *

Here's chapter 1 of my two-part story. Hope it's not TOO crappy or TOO long. I'm still experimenting with the line setup, so you'll have to excuse it. And I'm not the best on mechanic or medical stuff, so I'm sorry if the start up and take off scene, and check-up part was choppy. Comments are greatly appreciated. If you must flame me....please go easy on me, I tried my best....

Now that Angel has found their second-in-command, she must search out the rest of the team. Will finding the rest be this easy, or do they have their work cut out for them? And who is this 'them' Angel spoke of?


	3. Kobalta Vessel Repairing Station

Genre: SRMTHFG!

Title: Beginnings: How It All Began

Summary: She woke up in an old, abandoned ship, believed to have been wiped from her 'family's' memories and cast far from them all. But when she meets one of them again, she believes _he_ wanted them to come back together. What is their greater purpose? And as she goes out to find them all, what dangers will they face?

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG! just my oc's and this story

Pairings: None as of yet

Just to let you know...this is my first story to be submitted, so please go easy on me.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_Kobalta Vessel Repairing Station_

**********************

_-Beep-beep- -beep-beep- -beep-beep-_ Angel yawned and opened her eyes wearily, focusing on the infernal alarm blaring in her sensitive ears, not caring that she had fallen asleep while on guard.

"Ugh! Blast that dreadful alarm! Everything else is scrap, but it still works!"

Angel then got out of her 'nice comfy chair' and went up to the control panel, typing on some keys and turning the blasted alarm off.

She glanced back at the trio, noticing Aierow looking around wide eyed.

Angel smirked.

"It's alright, Aierow, just the alarm telling us we've reached our destination."

Aierow looked towards her, focusing on the image on the main screen.

There, in the vastness of space, was a floating building that looked like it had been created using a bunch of junk.

Aierow got out of the bed, making sure to cover up the still slumbering monkeys, and went to stand beside Angel.

Aierow then looked up at the young leader, speaking.

"Angel...I sense a foreboding presence at this 'Repairing Station', but....I also feel something calling out to me."

Angel stared at the station as they came closer, a frown on her face.

"Either way, we must dock here. The ship is in terrible need of repair. We'll investigate your feelings once that is done."

Aierow silently nodded, then looked at the station as well.

**********************

The ship landed shakily and shut off, then Angel turned to Aierow, who had went over to the kids when they awoke.

"Aierow,"

Aierow looked back at Angel curiously.

"I want you and the kids to stay in the ship while I go and speak to their boss about fixing the ship."

Before she could object, Angel continued.

"If there is trouble here, I am best to face it. I've had time to practice with my powers, you have not, Aierow. Besides, I need someone here to guard the ship just in case."

Aierow looked down sadly.

Angel smiled warmly as she walked over two her, bending down on one knee and lifting Aierow's chin with her hand.

"Do not be saddened, Aierow. You are in no condition to be fighting if something happens....and I too feel what you did."

"I do not think it wise for you to be seen, I fear you all will be in danger if you are discovered. Will you do this for me?"

Aierow slowly nodded, causing Angel to smile.

"That's my girl. I won't be gone too long, I promise."

She then got up and looked down at the trio.

"If they help us, the workers will have to come inside the ship to fix it. Because of this, you guys must be hidden from sight and sense."

Angel picked up Aierow and sat her on the bed with the twins.

"Now, I will cast a spell to fool their eyes and mind, but we can still see each other. You can move about the ship, just be careful and not touch the beings, do you understand me."

"Yes." The trio said as one.

Angel nodded and held her hand out, palm towards them, and said, "Fir asnia!"

Aierow felt a tingling sensation course through her body, then disappear.

Aierow blinked.

"Did it work?" She asked curiously, looking up at Angel.

She nodded.

"I should go now, they will start to wonder what I'm up to. Later."

Angel started walking out to the exit, but was stopped by a hand grabbing hers, it was Aierow.

"Aierow?"

"Angel.." Aierow cut her off.

"Please be careful, I worry for you."

Angel smiled and nodded, and Aierow released her hand.

"Good luck." She said, Angel flashing her a peace sign back at her as she left the ship.

**********************

Angel walked down the ramp and stepped onto the ground, looking around at all the metal 'junk' around her.

"Boy..." She whispered with a smirk.

"Sunny would be in mechanic heaven if she saw all this junk."

Junk was everywhere, all kinds of tools and pieces of ships were scattered throughout the large hangar.

She then noticed a humanoid turtle creature walking her way.

"Greetings." He said, spreading his arms wide in a welcoming manner.

"Welcome to Kobalta Vessel Repairing Station, where anything can be fixed for the right price!" He boasted proudly.

Angel nodded. "Then you must be Kobalta, am I right?"

He looked surprised, then smiled and laughed.

"Clever eye you got there, Young Missy. It is true, I am Kobalta. It seems your vessel is quite a wreak. I assume you need repairs?"

Angel nodded silently, causing him to grin.

"Well, then! Why don't we head to my office and discuss the repairs and payment?"

She nodded again, following the Kobalta down the hangar.

**********************

As they walked down to his office, Angel heard something similar to a chain rattling somewhere.

She silently looked around, but could not find the source of the sound.

But before she could locate it, they reached his office.

It was just a small building that also looked like it was made from various pieces of junk. The inside was no better, she took one glance and focused on Kobalta.

"So, Miss, what are ya lookin to do?" He asked as he sat in his seat.

"I'm on a long journey, Mr. Kobalta, and I need my ship to be able to handle long distances, even with not a lot of fuel. I have to have speed and good evasion capabilities, along with adequate weapons. The armor on my ship is quite old, so that will have to be replaced, along with some of the wiring in my systems."

"Basically, Miss, is you need the works?" Kobalta stated curiously.

"Yes." She answered shortly.

He sat back in his chair as Angel continued.

"And I don't want no shabby work. No _rookies_ working on my ship."

"Hmm..." Kobalta laced his fingers together in thought, staring straight at Angel, she never wavered.

"This work you require is quite large.

A large job like this will cost you a pretty penny."

Angel knew he would say this and, hiding her disgust at his greediness, reached into her pocket and pulled out a small bag.

She then tossed the bag at his, saying as he caught it, "This should be enough to pay for the repairs and for a reliable mechanic."

Kobalta opened the bag and his eyes widened imensely, shining at all the money in the bag.

He quickly tied it back up and stuffed it in his pocket, saying, "Yes, Miss, I'll get my _best_ mechanic on the job right away. Is there anything else you need, Miss?"

"No. But may I take a look around, Mr. Kobalta. It's been a _long_ time since I've seen such a _fine_ repairing station such as this one." She lied.

Truthfully, this place looked like a glorified _dump_. And it sickened her, but she was curious about the feeling of something calling her and that sound from earlier.

Kobalta's eyes widened in joy.

"Oh, yes! Yes you may, Miss. And please, tell others of Kobalta's fine Vessel Repairing Station!"

Angel nodded, even though she wouldn't, going out the door when he opened it for her.

**********************

Angel roamed around everywhere she was allowed, but still could not figure out where the sound or feeling was coming from.

As she made her way back to the hanger and was heading to her ship, she heard the sound and felt that feeling at the same time.

_'Wha '_ She thought, turning to her left, but ceased all at exactly what caught her attention.

There, not a hundred yards from her, was a sun orange (yellow orange) robot monkey with pinkish red eyes.

_'Sunny!?'_ She thought, confused.

_'Why is she __**here**__ of all places?!'_

**********************

But what angered her, was the collar around her neck, a chain running from it, to a clamp on the ground.

That, and all the injuries all over her body.

Angel silently made her way to the monkey, who was busy fixing a support beam of the station, humming a merry tune.

Angel couldn't help but smile.

This was so like Sunny. No matter _what_ happened, she was always so cheerful and positive.

When she reached the sun orange monkey, she quietly spoke so no one but them could hear.

"Sunny."

She stopped what she was doing and looked at Angel confused.

"Did you just speak to me?" She asked confused, yet her voice still held a cheerful tone.

Angel smiled. "Yes I did, Sunny."

Sunny's eyes grew wide.

"Wow! You can understand me?! And you know my name!! COOL!!" She screeched happily, causing Angel to slap her hand over Sunny's mouth.

"Shh! Be quiet, Sunny! They don't know I can understand you!"

She instantly calmed down, and Angel removed her hand.

"How?" Was all Sunny said.

Angel smiled warmly.

"Because you are my sister, one of seven robot monkeys like yourself."

Sunny looked confused. "But...why can't I remember that?"

Angel sighed sadly and told her the same as with Aierow.

**********************

By the end of it, Sunny's eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"Wow!" Was all she could mutter.

This caused Angel to chuckle, but it was soon replaced by a frown.

"Why are you here, Sunny? How did you find this place?"

She shrugged, then turned back to her work, picking up a rusted wrench that was cracked almost in half.

"I don't remember, Angel. I just woke up here and now I work on the things the man says to."

"But don't you want to do anything else. What about coming with me and finding our other siblings?"

The wrench slipped on the bolt and clattered to the floor, and Sunny looked up at Angel in disbelief.

"I...Uh...But...We..." Sunny wasn't able to create a complete though, her mind was spinning so fast.

She swallowed the large lump in her throat, squeaking out, "B But....I don't know."

"I know this is all you've know for so long, but you were destined for something much _greater_ than working it a crummy fix it shop in the middle of nowhere. And I'm pretty sure anything is better than someone beating you....that's where you got your injuries, didn't you?"

Sunny looked wide eyed. "I...Uh...No!"

Angel knew she was lying, and so did Sunny.

"I know you owe him for giving you a purpose, but this life isn't right for you. I need you...._we_ need you, Sunny. Our brothers and/or sisters need you. Besides, if you come with us, you'll get to see what's beyond these walls....and get to work on so many knew things with your vast mechanical skills."

Sunny's eyes widened as they sparkled in delight.

"Really?"

Angel nodded, causing a HUGE smile to break out on Sunny's face. But then it fell, confusing Angel.

"But.." Sunny said sadly.

"How are we gonna get me outta here? The boss won't let me go that easy, he really wants my fixing skills."

Angel smiled.

"You just let me worry about that, Sunny. Is there anything you have that you'll want to take?"

Sunny shook her head.

"No. When I woke up, I don't think I had anything with me."

Her eyes then widened.

"Wait! I had a red bow with a thing shaped like a sun on it! He took it from me before I started working."

Angel nodded.

"Where is it now?"

Sunny looked down, thinking hard.

"Hmm....I think he took it into his office thing. It's hard to remember."

Angel smiled, placing her hand on Sunny's shoulder and drawing her attention to her.

"Don't worry about it, Sunny. I'll get your stuff back, this I promise you."

Sunny nodded, then looked behind Angel in worry.

Angel already knew Kobalta was coming, and stood up to watch him cross the hanger in her direction.

He looked irritated and confused, but Angel spoke before he could.

"Such a cute creature you have, Mr. Kobalta. I'm envious."

He looked at her wide eyed, but she continued before he could speak.

"I'm jealous, what's her name? And where did you get such a magnificent creature? It must've been hard acquiring her?"

He seemed to stumble over his words, startled and embarrassed at the praise directed at him from such a beautiful girl.

"Uh...her name's Salifer. I...uh...found her."

Angel mentally blanched at the horrible name, but played along with her ruse.

"Oh, wow! What an _adorable_ name! You must be quite lucky? How did you find her?"

He seemed to compose himself, smiling a little as he answered.

"I found her drifting through space, unconscious, when I went out to get some more tools for the station. I brought her back here. When she awoke, she seemed to be frightened of everything. But she didn't seem afraid of the ships or tools. We found her messing with some parts and tools one day. We were quite surprised when that little gizmo she made could cut solid metal like a hot knife through butter. From then on, we taught her everything we knew about mechanic work, then sent her to work on the vessels."

Kobalta puffed out his chest and spoke with pride.

"She's the _best_ mechanic we've got."

Angel's eyes sparkled with false delight, too bad he couldn't tell.

"Oh! Does that mean _she's_ going to be working on my ship?!"

He blinked in surprise. "Huh?"

"You said you were going to put the '_best _mechanic' to work on my ship. And you just said she was the '_best_'. So, does that mean she's gonna work on my ship?"

He rubbed his scaley hands under his chin.

"Hmm...I dunno.."

Angel clasped her hands together as if she was going to pray, using her ultimate weapon against him.....the puppy dog eyes.

"Oh _please_, Mr. Kobalta! _Please_ let her work on my ship! I'll pay extra!"

Just like she thought. After he heard her say she would pay extra, she saw his greedy eyes glimmer.

"Hmm...ok! You've got yourself a deal, Missy."

The two shook hands and both glanced down at the sun orange monkey. One in greed, the other in warmth and deviousness.

**********************

Angel walked into the ship, instantly greeted by a worried Aierow.

"Are you ok, Angel? I sensed some distress coming from you a moment ago."

Angel smiled down at the second in command, chuckling a little at her overprotectiveness.

"I'm fine, Aierow. There's no need to worry just yet."

Aierow looked at her curiously and worriedly. "_Yet_?"

Angel nodded, then proceeded to tell her everything that happened.

**********************

"...And then I came back to the ship." Angel finished, munching on one of the sandwich bars she swiped off of a pig mechanic. He was fat enough, he wouldn't miss it.

Aierow looked down, rubbing her chin with her hand in thought as her elbow was held by her other hand against her stomach (thinking pose).

"So..one of our siblings are trapped here by this...Kobalta? A greedy, humanoid turtle being who abuses her and only craves money. And we're going to help break Sunny out and escape before they catch on and attack?"

Angel shrugged. "That's basically it."

Aierow dropped her hands to her side and looked straight at Angel, her stare unwavering.

"But my question is....how?"

Angel finished her last bite and stood up, brushing the crumbs off her clothes before focusing back on Aierow.

She stood there like that for a few minutes before a smirk spread across her face.

"I know _just_ how to do that AND get our ship fixed. And this is how we're going to do just that..."

**********************

To be continued.....

* * *

Here's chapter two of my two-part story. Hope it's not TOO crappy or TOO long. I'm still experimenting with the line setup, so you'll have to excuse it. Comments are greatly appreciated. If you must flame me....please go easy on me, I tried my best....

When they reach the Kobalta Vessel Repairing Station, they found more than just a greedy manager. Now that they've found Sunny, how are they going to help her escape _and_ fix the ship? Stay tuned until the next chapter.


	4. Breakout

Genre: SRMTHFG!

Title: Beginnings: How It All Began

Summary: She woke up in an old, abandoned ship, believed to have been wiped from her 'family's' memories and cast far from them all. But when she meets one of them again, she believes _he_ wanted them to come back together. What is their greater purpose? And as she goes out to find them all, what dangers will they face?

Disclaimer: I don't own SRMTHFG! just my oc's and this story

Pairings: None as of yet

Just to let you know...this is my first story to be submitted, so please go easy on me.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Breakout_

**********************

"...And that's how we're gonna do it. Did you understand all of that, Aierow?"

Aierow looked blankly at Angel.

"I don't think I like this plan, Angel. It sounds too risky."

Angel bent down on one knee, placing her hand on Aierow's shoulder.

"No matter how risky or dangerous it may be, we must do whatever we can to save Sunny from that wretched man."

Aierow sighed.

"I'll help, but this doesn't mean I agree with your foolish plan."

Angel grinned and got up, checking on Astro real quick before heading out of the ship's exit.

Once outside, Angel made her way towards Sunny, who had been moved so she could work on another ship closer to hers, watching everyone and everything around her.

**********************

Angel walked up to Sunny and bent down beside her, surprising Sunny.

"AH! Oh, Angel...It's you. *sigh* You scared me!" Sunny said, picking up the wrench she had dropped when she was frightened.

"Sorry, Sunny. We've got a plan to get you outta here. Listen carefully, Sunny. One wrong move and we could ALL be killed."

Sunny's eyes widened and she nodded quickly, not wanting anyone else to be hurt.

Angel nodded in return.

"Ok. Now.....here's the plan..."

**********************

"....And that's what I want YOU to do! Got it?"

Sunny nodded, eyes wide, and said, "But...Angel....That sounds really dangerous. Are you sure you can do it?"

Angel sighed.

"Geez, you're sounding just like Aierow. I'll be FINE! I've thought this through...we can do it! Just make sure you do your part when the time comes. Understood?"

Sunny nodded, then hid behind her a little.

Angel looked back over her shoulder, spotting Kobalta almost to her.

"What are you doing, Miss? I thought you'd be in your ship resting?"

Angel slapped on a sweet smile and said, "Sorry, Mr. Kobalta, but I just HAD to look at your adorable monkey again. *sigh*..."

Angel walked closer to him, gently running her hand up and down his forearm.

**********************

"You're so lucky. I wish I can find something as wonderful as you can."

Angel smiled up at him when she felt him shudder under her touch.

"Do you mind if I walk around a little? I've been cramped in my ship for soo long and I would just love to stretch my muscles a bit."

Kobalta gulped and shakily said, "S-Sure."

Angel smiled.

"Thank you SO much, Mr. Kobalta! See you in a bit." She said, slow walking towards the door at the back of the hangar.

Angel mentally grinned.

_'Perfect...it's going all according to plan. Now to go to phase two.'_

When she was out of his view, Angel then shuddered.

"Ugh! I felt so vile when I touched him. *shivers* I don't wanna have to do THAT ever again!"

Angel went through the door, then activated her communicator.

"Aierow, do you read me?"

The device buzzed, then Aierow's voice was heard.

"Yeah, I hear you clearly, Angel. I sense distress coming off you, what's wrong? Did anything happen?"

Aierow's voice said worriedly, causing Angel to chuckle.

"I'm fine, Aierow. I think Kobalta is getting suspicious. Let's move on to phase two."

"Roger, Angel. I'll be waiting for your signal." And the link was cut off.

Angel looked both ways down the hallway, then turned to her right and went down that hallway.

**********************

Angel walked out and closed the door, looking down the hallway when she sensed something amiss.

"What were you doing in there? No one is allowed in there."

Angel jumped a little and spun around, coming face to face with Kobalta.

She smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"Uhh....Hehe...I was trying to find the bathroom and got lost, so I started searching random doors to find it."

Angel could tell he knew she was lying.

She then sighed, knowing what was going to happen next.

_'Geez...I figured we'd have to move soon, but not this soon.'_

Angel chuckled lightly.

"Well...time for phase 3. Sorry Mr. Kobalta, but I believe you have one of _my_ monkeys and I'd like her back."

Before he knew was happened, Angel knocked him unconscious with a Monkey Mind Scream and fled down the hall.

**********************

She burst through the door into the hanger and looked around quickly.

_'Come on, come on, come ON! Where's Sunny?!' _

She thought quickly, not spotting the little yellow robotic monkey anywhere.

Suddenly, Angel felt a strike of fear run through her mind, instantly knowing it was Sunny.

_'Sunny! Dang it, where is she?' _

She felt it again, this time noticing it came from the left. She turned and ran down that hallway, glancing in every open area for Sunny.

Angel slid around a corner, just in time to see two pig looking beings harshly dragging Sunny into a room by the chain around her neck.

"SUNNY!!" She yelled, picking up speed.

The door slammed shut as Angel slid to a stop before it.

She then pulled her fist back as it began to glow and spark, thrusting it forward as she yelled, "Electric Slam!!"

The door exploded into a million pieces and debris flew everywhere as Angel rushed through the door, only to freeze at the scene she came upon.

**********************

Sunny was cowering in a corner of the room, the two pig creatures standing in her way.

One had a plasma gun aimed at Sunny, the other holding his in her direction, both looking at her in surprise.

Angel glared furiously at them, taking a step forward. Her appearance seemed to change almost entirely. She almost seemed to have a demonic aura about her, frightening the pig creatures.

One shook in fear as the other gathered up enough courage to shakily hold the gun towards Sunny, causing her to stop.

"S-S-Stay b-back!" Angel smirked maliciously....then disappeared.

The pig creature beside the one pointing the gun at Sunny screamed and collapsed to the ground.

Out of fear, the other one pulled the trigger.

Sunny quickly closed her eyes, as the beam came inches from her.

Sunny was preparing for the pain that she knew would surely come, just as the beam hit.

After a few second after the blast had hit, Sunny noticed she didn't feel any pain.

_'Am I d-dead?'_ She thought sadly.

_'Nowhere near it, Little Sunny.'_ A familiar voice answered in her head.

Her eyes shot open and she looked up, after finally realizing someone was holding her, staring at the smirking Angel.

Sunny was awestruck.

"H-How did you-"

Angel's smile grew wider as she gently sat Sunny down.

"Later, Little Sunny."

Something about that name Angel said seemed familiar and nostalgic, calming her fear.

Angel then disappeared, appearing in front of the pig creature and punched him right in the gut.

Angel turned around to stare at Sunny as the pig collapsed onto the floor, also unconscious.

Sunny then ran towards Angel, who bent down to one knee, and jumped into her arms, crying.

"Shh....Shh...it's ok, Sunny. I won't let them hurt you anymore. Shh...you're safe now."

After Sunny's tears stopped, Angel calmly stood up.

"Come on, Sunny. We're getting out of here...today."

Sunny nodded, a smile appearing on her face.

**********************

As the two walked through what used to be the door, Sunny silently slipped her hand into Angel's, worried that she would get hit.

Angel did nothing but tighten the grip, giving it an encouraging and comforting squeeze.

"Let's hurry, we don't have much time."

Sunny nodded, then began running with her, their hands still intertwined.

**********************

As they ran down the silent hallway, Sunny suddenly shouted.

"Oh, no! Angel! What about my ribbon?!"

Angel nodded silently, turning a corner that led to Kobalta's office.

**********************

Angel rammed into the door with her shoulder, forcing it open, when they had come upon the door to find it locked.

They walked into the room and Sunny looked around.

"So...where do you think he might've hid it, Sunny?" Angel asked semi quickly, a hint of urgency in her voice.

Sunny kept looking around, mumbling,

"I'm not sure....oh, WHERE could it be?!"

Sunny continued to mumble to herself as Angel thought.

_'That pendant I made her was pure topaz and the crystals from Ranger 7. And I know a money grubbing creep like Kobalta would see that and instantly horde it away to pawn. Now....If I were a low life scum, where would I hide a priceless gem?'_ Angel though curiously, slowly walking around the room.

She stopped as she passed by an abstract picture of money.

She looked at it weirdly. _'_

_He wouldn't?'_ "Would he?" She finished aloud, grabbing the picture and lifting it off the nail in the wall.

Angel sighed. "He would."

Behind the picture, was a safe like box that was built into the wall.

Angel held her hand out towards the safe and used her telekinesis to open the lock.

She open the safe and sighed in relief and knowing, the pendant and ribbon was there.....along with tons of cash and jewels.

Sighing, Angel picked up the pendant, then noticing something else out of the corner of her eyes. It was the bag of money she gave to get her ship repaired.

_'Hmm...seeing as I didn't get my ship fixed, I guess I'll be taking this back.'_ She thought, snatching the bag and putting it in her pocket.

Angel then turned to Sunny, saying, "Let's go, Sunny. It's time to be free."

Sunny nodded excitedly and followed her out of the door, turning to the left and going down the hallway.

**********************

The two came out into the hangar, spotting the battered old ship in the middle of a sea of unconscious beings.

_'Wow! Aierow sure was merciless today. Guess this place bothers her more than it does me.' _Angel thought humorously.

The two slowly made their way towards the ship, just as the access door opened, revealing a worried and frustrated looking Aierow.

"Where have you been, Angel? I was starting to get worried."

Angel grinned nervously and stole a glance at Sunny, saying, "We kinda had to make a detour." Then grinned mischievously.

"Sorry to worry you, MOTHER!"

As Sunny and Angel snickered as they made their way towards her, Aierow placed her hands on her hips in a motherly way and frowned.

"Angel! I swear, you're such a-"

Angel looked up when Aierow trailed off, noticing her eyes widening and worried expression.

Just as she began to open her mouth, Angel spoke.

"Aierow? What is the mat-"

_**-BANG- **_

Angel hissed as she grabbed her forearm, blood slowly seeping through her fingers.

"Angel!"

"Angel!!"

The two cried, Sunny rushing to her side as she drops to the ground.

Angel glances at Sunny before a sound caught her ears, footsteps.

"Nice try, _Miss_ Angel."

Angel quickly turned around to see Kobalta standing a few yards away, a laser gun in his hand pointed right at her and Sunny.

Angel just glared.

_'How did he wake up so quickly? Darn turtle!' _

"You had me really going there, Miss Angel, but it's time to give up and give me back my monkey!"

"N-Never." She stuttered a little, not used to losing blood so quickly again.

"S-She's m-m-mine. Y-You s-s-stole h-her."

Kobalta sighed.

He then pointed the gun back at Angel, a bored expression on his face.

"Sorry to say, Miss Angel, but it's like they say, 'finders keepers?' eh?" He sniggered.

Angel just glared.

Kobalta's face then became serious.

"But enough of that, it's time to say goodbye, _Miss_ Angel. And rest assured, 'your' monkey will be well 'taken care of'." Kobalta sniggered, not noticing the angered expression crossing her face.

_'Not as long as a single breath is within my body, will I let the likes of you harm my family!'_

In a split second, Angel sprung up and threw her sparking hand forward, shouting intensely, "LIGHTNING BLADE!!!"

A bolt of lightning flew forward and slammed into an unsuspected Kobalta, electrifying him as it exploded on contact.

**********************

Angel sighed when the smoke finally cleared, revealing nothing but Kobalta's scorched shells.

Sunny suddenly screeched happily. "Yay! He's gone now!"

Angel chuckled tiredly, Sunny never changes.

She was then reminded of her wound as it suddenly flared, causing her to cringe.

Aierow seemed to sense this, because she suddenly said, "Angel, you should come back into the ship and let me examine your wound. It could become infected if not treated properly."

Angel sighed in annoyance, but got up and slowly made her way towards the ship with Sunny.

"I'm not through with you yet, Angel."

Angel's eyes widened at the sound of that voice.

She whipped her head around to see Kobalta standing right where he was, not a scratch on him, his shell was the only thing damaged.....and he did NOT look happy.

Sunny shrunk back behind Angel in fear, terrified of him and what he could, and would, do.

Angel just glared threateningly at him as he held the gun directed straight at her.

"You have tricked me for the LAST time, Miss Angel..."

"Trick me once, shame on you. Trick me twice, shame on me. Trick me thrice, now you pay."

_'Dang! I was sure that blast would've taken care of him. My powers must still be recovering from the long sleep. But how in the Power Primate did he survive?'_

Kobalta seemed to read her thoughts, because he suddenly grinned and laughed.

"Wondering how I escaped unharmed, my dear?" He said sickly sweet, causing Angel to grimace in disgust.

"My kind are know to have incredibly strong shells, so your attack caused me no harm. Although I will have to punish you for messing up my shell and trying to kidnap _my_ monkey.."

That caused Angel to growl viciously, and Kobalta's smirk to fade for a second, only to appear once again.

"So here are your choices, _Miss_ Angel..." Kobalta said sneering at Angel and then the two monkeys.

"You can give me back _my_ monkey, and that white one of yours, and you can leave here without getting blasted to pieces. Or resist and be shot down, and I take both of the monkeys anyway. Which will it be, little girl?"

**********************

Angel's eye twitched in irritation of Kobalta's ridiculous offer.

Sunny looked up at Angel worriedly, afraid she would give her back to Kobalta and leave.

Aierow could only look on in worry, unable to help out in her weakened state.

_'There's no question in my mind what my choice will be.'_

Decided, Angel determinedly looked up at Kobalta.

"....Kobalta.....I have decided what my choice will be." Angel said, no wavering in her icy blue eyes.

Kobalta stared at her, a tint of eagerness in his expression.

"And here is my choice...."

Kobalta smiled, knowing she would give up the monkeys and run away.

"UP YOURS!!!"

She shouted, snatching up Sunny and darting for the ship.

The expression of pure shock on Kobalta's face was priceless, one Angel or the others would NEVER forget.

He quickly snapped out of his stupor as Aierow shouted worriedly, "Hurry Angel! Get in quick!"

Fury streaked across his face as Kobalta shouted, "YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME LITTLE GIRL!!" and quickly raised his gun.

Blind with fury, Kobalta pulled the trigger, just as Angel dove for the door to her ship.

Angel's eyes widened to their full extent as Aierow and Sunny's faces were filled with horror.

Tears flowed down Aierow's face as she screamed out,

"......ANGEL!!!!"

**********************

To Be Continued.....

* * *

..........SHOCKING eh? Here's chapter three of my two-part story. Hope it's not TOO crappy or TOO long. I'm still experimenting with the line setup, so you'll have to excuse it. Comments are greatly appreciated. If you must flame me....please go easy on me, I tried my best....

Angel and the two hatch a plan to break Sunny out, but everything seems to backfire. Will they be able to escape? Has Kobalta won? And did he kill of Angel before her journey truly began? The only way to find out....is to stay tuned until the next chapter.


End file.
